Two Days After Tomorrow
by fernfury
Summary: She was royalty. He had a secret. She wanted to fight. He wanted freedom. They were never supposed to meet, but fate is funny that way, isn't it.
1. Only the Beginning of the Adventure

**Yeah! New story! Hope you all like it, I know that a bunch of you were really looking forward to this, so here it is. Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them!**

Far away in a place unknown to humans, is a kingdom. This is the great dragon kingdom of Darkoba, ruled by the Night Furies.

At the time this story takes place, the kingdom is ruled by the Night Fury king, Avedis, and his queen, Nyla. The king and queen had two daughters and a son. Their son, Joel, was a brave warrior well on his way to becoming a knight and the future king. Their eldest daughter, Serene, was a pleasant girl who respected and was respected by everyone.

Lastly was their youngest daughter, Athena.

Athena was considered the most beautiful girl in the kingdom at a young age. She had the perfect shade of scales, which seemed to be so black that they would gleam dark blue in the moonlight. Her eyes were the perfect shade of light forest green, and her wings were built specifically for speed and agility.

So as you might have suspected by now, our story starts with her.

Athena bounced through the courtyard inside the walls of the black castle. She flapped her wings and jumped up to the strong branches of the oak tree in the centre of the courtyard.

Athena looked over the space with her intelligent eyes. Her brother, Joel, was training with her uncle, the head of the army. Her sister, Serene, was walking around the courtyard with their mother, who was teaching her how to hold her wings when she walked. Athena had never really cared about things like that. She wanted to see what was beyond the village boundaries. She didn't care about posture, and who to say what to and how. Her mother and sister strived for perfection. She was more laid back. She just wanted to have fun and explore. Even if she was only seven, she knew that there was a greater fate for her than being cooped up behind the black walls of the castle.

That was another thing, the walls. Even with the walls, Athena felt defenceless. She really wanted to learn how to fight. She didn't want to be the damsel in distress to be saved by the prince. She could save herself, or so she wanted to. This is why she was watching closely at the fighting moves that her uncle was teaching Joel.

"Athena. Come over here darling." Nyla called her daughter. She glanced away from Serene to see Athena climbing up to the thin branches at the top off the oak tree, ignoring her mother's words. "Athena!"

Athena was completely ignoring her mother's calls. Instead she balanced on the branches as she peered over the edge of the wall. The breeze felt good against her scales. Over the wall you could see the town where the villagers lived, the forest, and far off in the distance, the mountains she so desperately wanted to explore. There were legends about the mountain's forest. Strange creatures that lurked there. The stories got even crazier when people told legends about the lands on the other side of the mountains. Most people were scared off by the stories, vowing never to go to the mountains. Athena just did the complete opposite of the norm, vowing that one day she would go over the mountains and explore the lands of legend.

***** 4 hours later*****

Athena gazed over the dimly lit kingdom from the window of the black castle. In the room, her parents were dealing with some political issue, and their uncle was telling stories to her siblings.

_I've never been outside the village before. I wonder what it's like out there. _She thought to herself. It was true. Her parents had occasionally taken their kids out into the village, but she had never seen outside the boundaries of the central village.

As a result, she didn't know how to fly yet, despite being seven. Most dragons learned to fly when they were very young, some even before they could walk, which made absolutely no sense, but it still happened.

Athena went to the door of the room, glancing over her shoulder at her family. The king and queen had all their attention on their work, and her siblings were to absorbed in their uncle's story to pay attention as Athena quietly snuck out of the door into the castle gate yard.

The guards at the gates, a Nadder and a Nightmare, were very casual about their job, seeing as the kingdom had been at piece for 45 years. They were simply talking about things, playing poker, and taking an occasional drink. Athena easily snuck past them through the shadows.

Once she got past the village, Athena reached the farms, and past the farms was the forest, close to the base of the mountains.

Athena walked through the forest, looking at her surroundings and exploring. She was chasing a grey squirrel when she almost fell off a cliff.

She looked over the edge of the cliff. There was a large crater like hole in the ground. A tree was growing in to, with space to hide from the rain under its roots. A small spring fed lake was in one side of the cove. There were several paths leading down to the cove so you could access it by foot.

When Athena made her way down to the cove, she noticed that there were coals from a fire still burning and there was a fish lying on the ground. She went over to the fish and was about to eat it when she heard a voice behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Athena whirled around to see a Night Fury about her age hanging upside down from a branch of the tree. His eyes were a more acid green compared to her light forest green ones. He jumped off the tree and glided over to her.

"It's got worms. You can tell because it's belly is bloated. He pointed out.

"Who are you?" Athena asked cautiously, never taking her eyes of the strange boy.

"Who are you?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"I asked you first." Athena retorted.

"I asked you second." He answered back, this time with a full smirk.

He laughed and introduced himself. "I'm Talon." He introduced. "What are you doing here?"

"What?"

"This is my cove. What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Exploring." Athena answered simply.

"How did you get here? You can't see this place form the air."

"Well, I was walking through the forest and I almost fell into this cove."

Talon looked at her weirdly. "Why'd you walk?" he asked, bewildered.

Athena looked at the ground. "I can't fly." She mumbled quietly to her feet.

Talon held in a laugh. "Why not?" he managed to get out.

"I was never taught. I'm not supposed to leave home." She answered, getting slightly defensive.

"Why not? Where do you live?" He asked, curious about the girl who had managed to find his cove.

"A place." Athena said shortly.

Talon frowned. "Ok. What's your name? I told you mine."

"Athena."

Talon's eyes widened. He started bowing.

"Please don't. Everyone does that. You have no idea how irritating it gets."

Talon stood up straight, his ears perked up in interest. "So you're the princess of Darkoba?"

"Yeah. It's not as fun as you think it might be. There are too many lessons and you always have to be perfect. You don't get to have a lot of freedom."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Talon asked.

"Well, I'd really like to learn some fighting moves. Oh, and fly of course!"

"I can teach you that stuff!" Talon offered.

"Really?!" Athena asked in excitement.

"Yeah!"

So Talon started to teach Athena how to fly. Both seven year olds took off into the night air and flew over the forest and silent, sleeping farms.

***** 10 years later*****

The two seventeen year old Night Furies landed in the moon lit cove in the forest at the edge of the mountains. One with acid green eyes, and one with forest green eyes.

Talon pounced at Athena, who quickly counter attacked with a tail swipe, just missing his head. This went on for a little while, until they both got hungry and decided to catch some fish.

"You're really getting good at fighting Athena." commented Talon to his friend.

"I learned from the best." replied Athena.

"You know the rumours are true." Talon said casually.

"What rumours?" Athena asked.

"That you're the most beautiful girl in the kingdom." Talon smiled cheekily at her.

"Aww! Thanks." Athena answered, poking him in the shoulder with her tail. They both laughed. Athena looked up at the sky.

"I should probably get back. My parents will start questioning me if I get back to late." She said. "They questioned me enough the first night that I flew back." She added, referring to the night a few weeks after they had started meeting when she had flown back to the castle for the first night and surprised her parents.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Talon asked hopefully.

"Definitely!" Athena said enthusiastically. "Oh yeah, one more thing."

"What?" Talon asked right before he was tackled to the ground by his companion.

"I win." Athena smirked down at him. The two friends laughed and went their separate ways home. As Athena flew, she realized she didn't actually know where Talon lived, even after they had known each other for 10 years.

Athena flew back to the castle, but was greeted by a not necessarily welcome sight.

Her were parents standing angrily at the doors waiting for her.

**So, I hope you guys like the first chapter. Yes, I know, it's very long, but all good stories start with a long chapter, so it's ok. And no, Talon is not Toothless, I decided. But Toothless will come into the story, somehow. I just haven't figured it out yet. If you have any ideas, comments, or questions, please send me a message or review them below. I hope you all like the story. Have a great summer! I'll update soon! Please review.**


	2. Uncovered Secrets

**Okay guys, here's the second chapter to TDAT (short for Two Days After Tomorrow). I really hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!**

Athena flew over the castle walls and over to her parents. They were obviously not pleased.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Athena said nervously through her teeth. "What's up?"

"You're late." Nyla said sternly.

"Sorry mom, I had stuff to do." Athena said.

"Stuff?" Nyla said, unconvinced.

"Yeah, you know. Villagers to check up on, town to patrol, maybe a few foods to try. The usual." Athena said, trying to be as casual as you could possibly get in front of the king and queen.

"Come talk with us." Her father said, turning around and walking towards the office. The queen followed. Athena rolled her eyes and followed reluctantly. The three of them walked into Avedis's office.

"All right, what did I do this time?" Athena said, slightly annoyed, and thinking that her sister had blamed her for something stupid again.

"You didn't do anything." Avedis said.

"Well, whatever it was, Serene had better, wait what?" Athena stopped mid-sentence. "Then why am I here?"

"Well, first off, your brother is, as you know, getting married in a few days." Nyla started.

"Yeah, to that Ava girl from Shakola. What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, Ava's brother will be one of the people accompanying her on her trip here." Her father said.

"So?" Athena said, bored.

"So, you should get to know him." Her mother told her. "He's a nice boy. You can get married, you'll be the queen of Shakola."

Athena looked at her other in dismay. "Are you trying to marry me off to some guy I don't even know?!"

"No dear, just think you should get to know him better, and then marry him." Her mother smiled, trying to convince her daughter. "He and his parents have already agreed to this. And so do we and I think you should too. It would be a good future for you."

Athena took a step back from her parents. "And you support this?" she asked her dad, looking for someone to back her up.

"I was the one who suggested it." The king answered simply.

Athena backed away from her parents in horror, shaking her head. "You guys are unbelievable." She muttered, and then flew away from the castle through one of the giant open windows.

"What do we do now?" The queen sighed.

"Let her go, she'll be back. She'll just sneak in later and try to keep to herself until tomorrow." Avedis reassured his wife. She nodded, and they went back to the final preparations for greeting the group from Sharkola the following morning.

***** with Athena *****

Athena flew over the village and back to the cove. When she got there, she paced around for a bit, muttering curses under her breath, and lashing out at invisible foes, but finally settled for shooting a huge fire ball into the lake. When she turned around after watching the water sizzle, she crashed right into Talon.

"Ah! Stop doing that!"

"What?" Talon said innocently, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Why are you still here?" Athena asked, laughing a little bit. Just a tiny little giggle.

"Couldn't find anything better to do." Talon shrugged.

"It's been like half an hour."

"So, you're back too."

"Good point." Athena finally gave in.

"So," Talon said, starting a fire and lying down. "Why are you so mad?"

Athena lay down across the fire from him. "My parents are trying to marry me off to some stuck up prince from Shakola." She explained.

"Ah, Finley?" Talon asked. Athena nodded. "I heard that last time his family visited Darkoba, he tried to sneak into a certain princess's closet." He smiled.

Athena laughed. "Yep, I'll give you three guesses on who that princess was."

Talon laughed too. "What'd you do when you found him?"

"Slapped him in the face and almost broke his nose." They both laughed.

"Thanks Talon."

"For what?"

"You always know how to sheer me up." Athena smiled at him.

"Hey, what are friends for." Talon said. There was a hint of shyness in his eyes, something very rare for him.

The two looked up at the starry sky for a while, something they did allot. "Hey, where do you live?" Athena finally asked.

"I live on the west farmlands." Talon answered.

Athena sat up. "That's impossible. The west farm lands have been abandoned and empty for 45 years since the Bleak Wars. It's been over grown by forest at the base of the mountains, no one lives there."

Talon looked into her eyes and smirked. "I know."

**What is Talon hiding, and what does Finley have to do with the story? Find out in the next few chapters! (Oh yeah, the abbreviated name for the story is TDAT (****T****wo ****D****ays ****A****fter ****T****omorrow) and you might want to remember that. Hope you liked it, please review!**


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Yay! New chapter! And up so soon! Hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**Recap:**

"**That's impossible… no one's lived on the west farms for 45 years since the Bleak Wars… no one lives there." **

**Talon looked her in the eyes and smirked.**

"**I know."**

"Then how do you live there?" Athena asked, getting up and creeping towards him.

"Classified, I can't tell you." Talon replied smugly.

Come on, please?" Athena begged.

"You should go back, it's getting late. Your parents might get worried." Talon tried to change the subject.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer." Athena responded stubbornly.

Talon rolled his eyes. "Fine, I promise that I'll have come up with a way of telling you that won't hurt you by tomorrow night. Okay?" he gave in.

"Fine. Wait, why would it hurt me?" Athena asked again.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Talon replied mysteriously.

"Okay, you sure you can't just tell me now?"

Talon shook his head. "You're full of questions tonight aren't you princess." He laughed teasingly.

"Don't call me that." Athena reacted to the nickname in exactly the same way Talon new she always would.

She got up and flew to the top ledge of the cove. She turned back to look at her best friend. "Goodnight Talon." She said, smiling at him.

"Goodnight Athena." Talon smiled back. And then they both flew home, or at least, Athena thought he flew home. With Talon you could never really tell what he was planning to do.

Athena flew over the dimly lit town on her way back to the castle. One of the merchant's that she would buy fruit from waved kindly at her. She nodded back at him. When she arrived back at the castle, she snuck in through the kitchen window, grabbing a roll of sushi on her way out. She had always had a soft spot or sushi, which is why the kitchen always had some in supply. She snuck back up to her huge room and curled up in her bed. Even though she knew everything was going to be okay, she couldn't help but cry herself to sleep.

***** the next morning *****

The next morning, Athena woke up to her friends, and personal staff, Satin and Sari and Savannah. They were three Nadder sisters who were always cheerful and talkative. Satin was dark purple with light blue markings, Sari was yellow with light green markings, and Savannah was pink with aqua blue markings. They looked at Athena expectantly, but kindly. She couldn't help but smile.

"I thought you guys were going to let me sleep today." She said.

"You're mother told us to wake you early for the arrival of the people of Shakola." Sari replied.

"Alright." Athena said, getting up for the preparations. "So, are you guys excited for the Wedding?" she asked. And that was all that was needed to not need to talk for the next 2 hours.

After two whole hours of preparations, Athena went downstairs to the throne room. There she found her parents settling the last issues with the head cook, her sister examining herself in a mirror, as usual, and her brother pacing nervously near the doors. Athena went towards her brother, since she got along best with him.

"Hey, what's up?" she greeted her brother. Joel looked up his pacing to see his littlest sister coming towards him.

"Hey Athena." He said.

"You're nervous." Athena observed.

"Whaat, noo." He said, trying to calm himself down, unsuccessfully.

"Relax, you'll be fine. Ava is really nice; you two are great for each other." Athena reassured her brother. This seemed to calm him down. "And it's going to be easy for you because you two actually like each other. Mom and Dad are trying to set me up with Finley." Athena complained.

"Good luck with that. If you ever need someone to fight him to the death, call me." Joel winked, going back to his joking, funny self again.

Then, there was a commotion heard, and Nyla came over to them. "Come on." She said, motioning for them to follow.

"What's going on?" Joel asked.

Nyla stopped and turned to them. "The royals from Shakola have arrived."


	4. Finley

**Hey! Here's the newest chapter! Hope you like it! Please Review! And a huge thanks to everyone who has review! You all get a virtual pie!**

Everyone from the group from Shakola came through the gates into the courtyard. There many servants and commoners, as well as many knights. Then there was the king and queen, Finley, Ava, and their younger siblings, Chloe and Connor. They all came in and respectfully greeted the royal family of Darkoba.

It was decided that since it was only mid-morning, everyone would meet in the east gardens for lunch in a few hours. This meant that servants worked together to, well, serve. The king and queen of Shakola, Aiden and Nadia, went with Avedis and Nyla to update each other on their countries. Joel was showing Ava the gardens that would soon also be hers, and Chloe and Connor went with Serene. That meant that Athena was stuck with Finley. She would have rather lived in a pit full of vipers.

"Hey, how you doin'? Finley asked, walking up to her.

"Fine." Athena answered shortly, moving back a little to get Finley out of her space.

"So, watch ya wanna do?" Finley asked curiously, taking a few steps closer to Athena. She backed away more.

"I want to go, um, check the kitchens to see how the food is coming along." Athena said quickly.

"Great, I'll come with you!" Finley said.

"Oh, um, mother said that I shouldn't bring guests down to the kitchen. " Athena said, thinking quickly. "_I have to get rid of him." _She thought frantically to herself.

"Oh, nonsense Athena!" Nyla said, coming back into the courtyard at _just _the right time. "Of course Finley can go down to the kitchens with you." She chirped. Athena rolled her eyes. The queen was just never going to give up.

"Shall we go?" Finley said.

"Fine." Athena answered. The kitchens were a few levels below the main levels. Below the kitchen level was mostly storage room and empty rooms that made a complicated maze. As they went through kitchens, Athena made a plan.

Finley and Athena left the kitchens, and Finley was about to go upstairs, when Athena turned left down one of the corridors.

"Oh, where are we going?" Finley asked, for the fifth time that day.

"Well, _you_ are going upstairs and _I_ am going to raid my secret stash of sushi that I have in one of the storage rooms." Athena said.

"Why can't I come with you?" Finley asked. Athena had, of course, already known Finley was going to ask this, and had come up with a plan. Everything was going the way she wanted it to.

"Because then y secret stash of sushi wouldn't be a secret, and you might tell someone about it, or take from it yourself.

"Yeah, who would I tell?" Finley asked.

"You could tell the cook, who doesn't know that I've been sneaking sushi from the kitchens. And he would tell my parents, and then I wouldn't be allowed to go down to the kitchens anymore, which would make me sad. And you don't want me to be sad, now do you Finley?" Athena lied.

Finley looked at her. "All right, I'll wait here. Be back soon." He said. Athena turned, smiling in triumph as she walked away. Then she looked back at Finley. "If I'm not back in five minutes, come and find me." She added. Finley nodded and winked at her. She fake smiled, but almost gagged on the inside.

As she made her way through the maze of stone corridors and storage rooms, she smiled to herself. If, no, when Finley came to find her, he would get lost very quickly. Athena, however, new the lower levels of the castle like the back of her paw.

She came on of the rooms that stored fish and looked around, making sure there were no servants watching her. Then she pushed a specific brick, which was slightly smaller than the rest, into the wall. The walls moved to reveal a dark tunnel. Athena climbed into the tunnel, and the wall closed behind her. She looked through the cracks in the walls to make sure no one had seen her, and then made her way through the dark tunnel.

The castle was full of tunnels like this one that ran through the walls and floors. Not many people knew about them. Athena herself only knew about three. One went from her bedroom to the back of the kitchens, which had been useful on many occasions, and another ran from a place in the wall by Joel's room to the roof top of the tallest tower at the east end of the castle.

This particular tunnel ran from the lower levels to the back of the library. So, as you can imagine, this is where Athena went. She moved a brick, and a bookshelf opened like a door just enough for her small figure to go through. When the bookshelf closed, you never have guessed that there was a tunnel behind it.

The back of the library was one of Athena's get away spot, where she went when she wanted to be alone, besides the cove. She had made it more comfortable by smuggling in a bunch of soft blankets and unimaginably comfortable pillows. Surrounding her were forgotten books hat told stories of humans, mythical creatures and lands, and some of a huge dragon that lived in a mountain and controlled the minds of smaller dragons that flew to close to its lair. There were also many books containing myths and stories about the Legendary Mountains.

Athena lay down on the make-shift bed and started reading a new book she had found and smuggled out of the main part of the library. It was a book about the legend of Elayne, the legendary dragon queen of the Legendary Mountains that was said to be able to wipe out entire armies with a single flick of her tail. Athena had been searching for weeks for the book.

She heard footsteps through the library and turned to look in between book shelves to see her mother talking to the royal book keeper. Athena focused her hearing on their conversation, like Talon had taught her to.

"If any of the royal children come in here, tell them to go to the east gardens." Nyla told her. Then, the queen turned and headed towards the gardens.

Athena sat for a minute to make sure her mother was gone, then got up and quietly moved over to the section that held books on politics and economy. Then, she went to the door.

"Princess Athena!" I didn't see you come in!" The royal book keeper said.

"You must have been in the back. I was just reading for my studies." She said.

The book keeper nodded. "Queen Nyla was just here. She said…"

"Yes, I heard." I was just heading out. Thanks." Athena said. She nodded good-bye to the royal book keeper as she left for the east gardens.

When she got there, the servants were just bringing out food. The kings and queens were talking about something boring, and Joel was introducing Ava to Serene. Chloe was looking for Finley. She ran up to Athena.

"Have you seen Finley? You were with him right?" Chloe asked.

"I haven't seen him." Athena said, not revealing that she had gotten Finley lost under the castle and left him there.

Eventually, word spread that Finley was missing. The two kings, princes, and a few knights, went looking for him.

"Did you try and get rid of Finley?" Nadia asked suspiciously.

"No." Athena lied flawlessly. The visiting queen bought it, and Athena got away with everything.

Eventually, though, Finley was found. Everyone was busy preparing for the wedding all afternoon, so Athena didn't run into him again until late that evening when she literally ran into him.

"Good evening my lady." Finley bowed.

"What do you want Finley?" Athena asked impatiently.

"Nothing at the moment. Want to go walk in the gardens tonight?"

"Oh, no. I'm busy tonight." Athena said quickly. No one could find out about Talon. She went to walk away, but Finley moved in front of her. "What are you doing then?" he asked.

"Stuff." Athena said, trying to move away again. Thankfully, her brother came around the corner at that exact moment, and Finley backed off. Athena escaped with her brother, and went to the courtyard. She climbed the tree and was about to take off, when she head an all to annoying voice behind her.

"Where are you going?"

Athena sighed and turned around. "I'm going for a fly, like I do every night."

"Can I come?" Finley asked, climbing up the tree as if it was a given that he was joining her. He could just not take a hint.

"No Finley." Athena said, frustrated.

"Please?"

Athena turned around. "Go away." She said. Finley was too stunned at being rejected to follow her as she took off.

As usual, Athena stopped at the merchant's street and bought some sushi for her and Talon, and then headed to the cove. When she flew in, Talon was waiting for her by a fire.

"You're late." He smirked.

"Sorry. I had to run away from he who shall not be named." Athena responded.

"Ah, how's that going for you?" Talon said, motioning for her to join him by the fire.

"Ugh. He's so annoying!" Athena said, proceeding to tell Talon about the day's events.

Both Night Furies were unaware that they were being watched.


	5. Spies and Secrets

**Yay! New chapter! Secrets will be revealed, new enemies made, and sushi will be eaten. Please review! (You will get a free cupcake!)**

Both teens snacked on the sushi Athena brought.

"So, you gonna tell me?" Athena asked expectantly.

"Tell you what?" Talon said playfully.

"You were going to tell me about where you lived tonight." Athena said.

"Oh right, I promised didn't I?" Talon said.

"Yep." Athena laughed, flopping over too one side on the grass.

"Well…" Talon started. Then they both tuned their heads where they had heard a twig snap.

"I don't think that that's a squirrel." Athena whispered.

"No, it sounded too heavy to be a squirrel." Talon whispered back. "Stay here."

Talon got up and silently made his way to where the twig had snapped behind a rock. He pounced over the rock and a lot of growling was heard.

Athena got up as she saw Talon tackle a black figure. They fought for a bit. Eventually, Athena joined the fight. She and Talon circled the figure.

"Who is he?" The black mass said with Finley's voice. She growled.

"Well look who decided to join us." Talon snarled. "He's uglier than I thought he would be." He added with a smirk.

"Why did you follow me?" Athena snarled at Finley. "I said to leave me alone!"

"I wanted to know where you were going!" Finley said.

"What part of go away did you not understand!" Athena growled.

"What? Am I not allowed to know my future queen's habits?"

Athena would have killed him right there, but Talon held her back.

"Listen you leave now! Or I set her loose and you never get to see the light of day again." Talon warned.

"And if I don't?" Finley taunted. Talon let go of Athena just enough for her to pounce towards Finley. "Alright! I get the point! I'm going!" Finley surrendered. He took to the skies and flew away.

When he was gone, Talon let go of Athena. She growled in the direction that Finley had gone.

"It's not safe here, we should go." Talon said.

"Go where?" Athena asked.

"We could go to a cave I found under the Bay Cliffs." Talon suggested.

Athena thought for a moment. "All right, sure. Lead the way."

Athena followed Talon to the cave. It was hard to find unless you knew where to look, and wasn't visible from the air, but the view over the ocean was amazing, especially on that night with the full moon reflecting off the water.

"I found this place when I was caught in a storm while fishing. Talon said as they landed.

"So…" Athena said, while shooting a fire ball to make a fire. "Will you tell me now?"

"Sure." Talon said, lying down across from her. "Where should I start?"

"Well, start with where you live on the west farms.

"Okay." Talon said. "I actually live beyond the west farms. There's a small mountain with a cave system in it that you can see if you look really closely." He drew a map in that sand.

"So you live alone." Athena said.

"No, there are actually about 17 more of us." Talon said.

"Us?"

"Yeah. We're kind of like a group, except we don't have any rules or leaders or anything like that. We just live in the same place, share food and water, and fight together. If we want to leave, we can whenever we want to." Talon explained.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, it kind of is now that I think about it."

"So, what about food? And water?" Athena asked.

"There are streams running through the forest, and there is a small lake in one of the caves. We usually just swim in the lake, but if the streams dry up it's a good alternative. For food we hunt in the forest, and fish, obviously. The fields from the farms are still there, even though they're over grown, so we harvest the grains from those too."

Athena nodded and yawned.

"Am I making you bored?" Talon teased. They laughed. "You should go home."

"Are you sure about that. I mean Finley…"

"There's no guarantee that Finley will say anything."

"But you know he will, don't you?" Athena said knowingly to her friend.

"Fine, if Finley…"

"When."

"_If_, Finley does tell your parents, then you fly back here." Talon said. "I'll wait for you."

"Thanks." Athena smiled at her friend. She was about to fly away when she stopped.

"What?" Talon asked.

"I'm just wondering if I should loop around and make it look like I'm coming back from the cove." Athena said.

Talon smiled. "I taught you well." He said.

"'Course you did." Athena said, and then flew away into the night, following her plan.

She flew over the town like she usually did, and landed in the courtyard. Everything looked perfectly normal, until she walked through the door.


	6. False Treachery

**Here's the next chapter! Review and get a free watermelon! (I love watermelon! XD**

"Hello Athena." Finley smirked evilly. Beside him were Avedis, Nyla, Aiden, Nadia, a few knights, her uncle Aleron, and Joel.

"Finley told us that you've been sneaking out with some boy at night and telling us that you fly over the village instead. " Avedis said.

"What, no! I seriously just fly over the village and buy from some of the merchants! Even ask Cecil, I bought sushi from him just after I left." Athena protested.

"Yeah, and then you go visit your secret boyfriend." Finley said, still with his evil smirk.

"What's your problem?" Athena yelled.

Both queens looked offended. "A princess does not raise her voice Athena." Nyla said sternly.

Athena rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to my room." She said, heading out the door.

"Why are you going that way?" Nadia asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to fly up to the balcony and go in that way." Athena answered as calmly as she could.

"She's lying. She's going to run away to her boyfriend!" Finley said.

They all gathered in the courtyard behind Athena.

"How long have you been seeing this boy?" Her father asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Athena growled subtly.

"Finley said he was going to tell you where he lived tonight." Aiden said.

"Yes, and he said that you sent the boy to attack." Nadia added.

"I didn't send anybody to attack anyone!" Athena shouted, ignoring the looks her mother gave her.

"Oh really. Then what happened after I left?" Finley sneered.

"Listen, you've got the wrong girl. You probably just followed someone else." Athena defended.

"No, I distinctly heard him call you Athena." Finley said. "And I don't know about you, but I don't think that there's exactly a large amount of Night Furies named Athena."

"You don't live here." Athena said.

"No, but I'm pretty sure I'm right." Finley said. Behind him, Athena's parents nodded in agreement with him. "I'm also pretty sure that there aren't many Night Furies named Talon." Finley said, smirking again in triumph. Athena flinched at the venom in his voice when he said Talon's name.

"I wonder what would have happened if I had stayed a bit longer? What I would have heard. What you two would have done." Finley said.

In that single moment of time after that final sentence, Athena lost it. She pounced at Finley, using her claws to tear a huge scratch in his shoulder. She bit into his wing, fracturing it under the pressure of her bite. He tried to fight back, but she was to quick. After more scratches and bites, and a dislocated forearm, the knights pulled Athena off, though she managed to slap Finley in the face first, making his mouth and nose bleed. She snarled at him, struggling against the knights.

"Say that one more time! I dare you!" Athena snarled at him viscously again.

Finley got up with the help of two more knights. He was bleeding a lot and would need medical care almost immediately.

"Take him to the healers." Avedis ordered. Nadia went with her son. Nyla went to explain what was happening to a very confused Serene and Ava, who had been in the door when the fight happened. Serene had never known her sister could fight like that.

Joel, Aleron, and the other knights released Athena, who was still growling.

"What's going on?" Her father asked, looking into her eyes. She looked away.

"Nothing!" She answered with hostility.

"My son is no liar! He…" Aiden began.

"Then you don't know your son!" Athena interrupted the visiting king.

Aiden was taken aback, but continued. "As I was saying, I don't think he would lie about information this important."

"Tell me now, Athena. Who is this, Talon, that Finley saw you with?" Avedis said. Athena just stared at him angrily. Avedis sighed. "Take her to the spare room next to yours and see if she'll speak." He told his son.

Joel nodded reluctantly and led his sister away. He locked the door behind him and turned to his sister. "You going to talk?" he asked.

"Take a guess." Athena shot back at him.

He sighed. "We used to tell each other everything, you know. We never kept secrets. I even told you that it was me that almost burnt down the entire east farm lands. What happened to that trust?" Joel said.

"There are some secrets I have to keep, even from you." Athena said.

"Is what Finley said true? Did he really catch you with a guy named Talon?" Joel asked, with sadness in his eyes.

Athena looked into her borthers sad eyes for a second. "We're not together I swear!" She said quickly. Joel looked at her. "We're just friends." Athena said.

"So you admit you were with someone tonight?" He asked. Athena nodded.

"Is that how you learned to fly before Serene?" Joel asked. He came closer to Athena. "Is that how you know how to fight so well?"

Athena looked away from her brother.

"Those moves that you used take years of practice, Athena. I've been training to be a knight since before you were born, and I've never seen some of those moves before." Joel said. "Did Talon teach you how to fight?"

"So he taught me how to fly, how to fight, and how to survive in the wild. So what? What's the big deal?" Athena said, not looking at her brother.

"The big deal is that he could be dangerous, Athena!" Joel said. "If you go to see him every night on your little 'flies over the village' he could be gathering information to attack, or hurt you!" Joel sighed. "He was going to tell you about where he lived tonight, wasn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Athena said.

"What did Talon tell you?!" Joel said, raising his voice.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Athena yelled.

"Why not?!"

Athena looked at her brother. "Because if I do, you'll hunt him down and bring him back here. I can't let you do that."

Joel stared at her. "He's waiting for you, isn't he?" Joel asked. Athena didn't move, she showed no emotion. She just stared at him.

"Fine, I'll wait for you to escape, and I'll follow you to him. I know you'll find your way out of here sometime soon." Joel said, walking out and locking Athena in the room.

Athena waited a few minutes before easily picking the lock with a small dagger she found on display on the rooms wall. She opened the door and walked out into the hall. She looked at the wall between the spare room and her brother's room, trying to find the right place on the wall. A servant, a pink Gronkle, came around the corner and gasped as she saw Athena.

Athena guessed that the word had gotten out about her "arrest". "Listen, I may have been locked up, but I'm still the princess. You tell anyone that I'm out, and I swear I'll get you locked up. That's an order, you understand!" She whispered. The Gronkle nodded frantically and continued her work, composing herself to make it like nothing had ever happened. Athena made a mental note to get the servant a raise when she regained her status as princess.

Athena finally found the right spot on the wall and opened the secret passage way, which she quickly jumped into. It closed just as Finley and Joel came around the corner. She moved away before anything could happen, and to give her a head start.

***** With Joel *****

Joel came around the corner of the hall towards the room Athena was in or probably out of by now, with Finley. Finley was being obnoxious as usual.

"I told you she was with him!" Finley bragged. He was bandaged in many places, a lot on his tail, and had a splint on his fractured right wing. He was limping badly, favouring his left front leg.

"Yes, Finley. You were right." Joel said impatiently, unlocking the door.

"Alright, let's see what else she'll tell us." Finley said, a little too excitedly. The door opened to reveal the empty room

"She's gone." Finley said, dumbfounded.

"Told ya." Joel said.

"Now what?" Finley asked.

"Now you go and order guards to search the entire castle and village. She could still be nearby. I'll go look for her where I think she'll be.

"Ah, smart thinking, my friend." Finley complimented as he went to notify the guards of the prince's orders. Joel shook his head. How was that guy supposed to be king of a country?

***** back with Athena *****

Athena opened the door at the end of the tunnel and climbed up onto the roof top of the east tower. It was the tallest tower in the castle, and the perfect place to hide for a few moments before running away. She looked down to see guards heading out in patrols around the village and castle.

_So they must know I'm out?_ Athena thought.

She heard footsteps below her and heard someone come out onto the tower platform. She sighed and jumped down silently, knowing that it was her brother looking for her.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." He responded "Look, you can either come back with me and tell dad everything willingly, or I can follow you and you can get into a whole lot more trouble, which will make things way worse."

"Those aren't any of the options I need." Athena said.

"Well, then I'll just have to take you back by force." Joel said.

"I can't let you do that." Athena said. Then she lunged with her tail, jabbing the pressure point on Joel's neck and knocking him out cold.

"I'm sorry." Athena whispered. Then she took off into the night.


	7. Run Away With Me

**Here's the chapter! I think I might be uploading faster than I can write, so I might need a few days for the next chapter, but it will be up soon! Please review! Ideas always welcome! And even if you don't live in Canada, Happy Canada Day!**

Athena flew to the cove and lit a fire, as a decoy, to offset the guards search. Then she followed the path she remembered to the cave.

When she got there, she saw Talon waiting for her. Beside him were to sail fish.

"Caught you some food." He said. "I know how much you love sail fish."

"Thanks." Athena nodded to him.

"So what did they ask you?" Talon asked, as if he already knew exactly what had happened.

"They locked me up and asked a lot of questions about you." Athena answered hesitantly.

"Like?"

"Where you lived, who you were, how long I'd been seeing you." Athena said between mouthfuls of fish.

"What else happened?" Talon asked.

"I attacked him." Athena said.

"You attacked him?!" Talon said, laughing a bit.

"Yep. Fractured his wing, dislocated his shoulder. Possibly gave him a concussion." Athena smirked.

Talon laughed. "He deserved it." He said. Athena nodded and yawned. "You should get some sleep. We've got to leave tomorrow." He said.

"Where are we going?" Athena said sleepily.

"You'll see when we get there." Talon said.

"Alright." Athena said, and ten fell asleep.

Talon went to the mouth of the cave to make sure that no one had followed Athena there. He turned to look at Athena. She was shivering and mumbling things sadly in her sleep. Talon sighed and came to lie down next to her. She stopped shivering and seemed to calm down a bit. Talon smiled at his friend, and then fell asleep.

***** The next morning *****

Athena woke up to the sun in her eyes and Talon sitting next to her, shaking her awake gently.

"Come on. Get up. We need to get food." He said.

"Then call Sari, she's always up early." Athena mumbled, not fully awake yet.

"Who's Sari?" Talon asked.

Athena looked up at him and then remembered where she was. "Oh. Sorry." She said, getting up.

They both flew out of the cave over the water. When they were far enough away to not be seen, Talon circled in the air.

"I don't suppose you know how to fish?" He said, even though he already knew the answer. Athena shook her head shyly. "Alright, I'll teach you." He said.

Talon spent the next hour teaching Athena how to dive for fish and how to grab the fish with her claws or teeth. Athena was a quick learner, and soon they were both happily diving in and out of the water at top speed.

When they returned to the cave at nightfall, they were greeted by the sight of Connor leading a patrol along the cliffs at the edge of the ocean, right above the cave. If they went back to the cave, they knew they would be caught.

"What now?" Athena asked.

Talon thought for a minute. "I know where we can go." He said, and flew towards the forest.

"Where are we going?" Athena asked, following him.

"Follow and find out." Talon answered. Athena flew in front of him. "Where are we going?" she asked again.

"Trust me. I can't tell you with all the patrols around here. You'll figure it out when we get there." Talon told her. Athena nodded. They flew through the forest, looping around past the cove. They could hear voices when they got close to it.

Talon looked at Athena and gave a silent signal to go into the trees. The two of them leapt from tree to tree until they were above the cove.

The cove was swarming with knights and guards. Just below the trees where Athena and Talon were stood Finley and Joel.

"We have to find her." Joel said, pacing back and forth.

"I know." Finley said, his wing still in a splint.

"No, you don't understand. She's in danger with that dragon, Talon. He could hurt her." Joel said.

"We'll find them both. You get your sister back, and I _take care_ of the Talon guy." Finley growled.

Joel nodded, and the two future kings split up and went to search with their troops. Athena and Talon moved away from the cove.

"Well we sure can't go back there again." Athena said.

"How do they know my name?" Talon asked.

"Finely must have heard it when he was spying on us." Athena answered.

"Exactly how much did you tell them about me?" Talon questioned.

"Nothing, I swear!"

"Athena?"

Athena sighed. "I told them what you taught me, that's it. Just like I told you before." She answered. Talon nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Nope, that's all I said. They wanted to know where you lived though. And how you learned to fight, I think." Athena answered.

"But you didn't tell them anything except what I taught you?" Talon asked, making sure. Athena shook her head. "Good. Come on, we've got to go. They'll search the forest soon and I want to be far away when they do."

He led Athena through the maze of trees until they came to an open plain. The plain separated one forest from another.

"You wanted to go to places outside your kingdom? Here's your chance." Talon said over his shoulder. "Welcome to the Courtnere Plain."

Athena looked around at the wide open space of tall grass. The grass was tinted a greenish yellow colour from the rising sun.

"It's an old overgrown farm. There's still a few types of grains left. Most of it is overgrown by weeds and grass through. Talon explained as they made their way through the plain. Athena couldn't remember seeing any of this farm on the maps in her father's map room, not even some of the older maps.

"I've never heard of this place." Athena said.

"That's predictable. This used to be the farm of Shane and Stacie Courtnere, who were two of the biggest rebel leaders during the Bleak Wars. WE couldn't find a better name for it, so we just named it after them. Merchants and foresters will call it different names though. The king though, meaning your grandfather, wiped it off the map completely. Talon explained.

"So that means…" Athena trailed off.

"You're not in Darkoba anymore. You're on the west farms, which means you're in my territory." Talon finished.

At the end of the plain was a forest. The forest went up into tall mountains that went so high you couldn't see the top of them.

"The Legendary Mountains." Athena breathed.

"Yep." Talon said. Then he started walking into the forest. "Stay close princess." He smirked.

"Don't call me that." Athena mumbled, following him.

They walked a bit further through the forest, until they were ambushed by Nadder spikes.


	8. Safe Haven, Sort Of

**Hey guys! Wazzup! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**And a huge thanks too….. (drum roll)**

**BoltandMaybelle247**

**LizzyLory**

**Kasha Eliz**

**Th3-Dragon-Lord**

**Proud2beMexican**

**SmokeyStorm**

**xXSlyXNightfuryXx**

**For reviewing almost/or every chapter! And thanks to everyone else who also reviewed! You guys are all awesome! Enjoy the chapter!**

"Stop! Stay where you are!" a deep voice said from behind the trees.

"Hey! It's me! Stand down!" Talon shouted.

Six figures emerged from the bushes. A yellow Nadder, and orange and red Nightmare, a light blue Gronkle, a dark green Zippleback (counts as two), and a Night Fury that looked like a smaller version of Talon.

"Who's with you?" the Nightmare asked. He was the one who had spoken before.

"She's a friend." Talon answered.

"Who's she working for?!" The Nadder said, spikes pointing at Athena's face.

"Nakeya. Stand down." The Nightmare ordered.

"She's an ally." Talon said to the Nightmare. "She's one of us."

"Are you sure about that?" One of the Zippleback heads asked. The other joined in. "You're sure she won't betray us?"

"I'm sure." Talon said. The Nightmare nodded, then motioned for the Gronkle to come forward. He approached Athena with a piece of dark blue linen.

"What's he doing?" Athena said, being wary of the stranger.

"He's blindfolding you. Relax." Talon said.

"Why?"

"This isn't your place to ask questions." Nakeya said harshly. Then Athena could only see the dark blue tint of the cloth covering her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll guide you." Talon whispered in her ear. Then he led her through the uneven path of the forest. Athena could hear the footsteps and whispers of the dragons around her, and smell the forest and the scents of the dragons, but she was otherwise completely blind and had no idea where she was. They finally came to a stop after a while and there was a bright light as the blindfold was taken off.

"I think that's far enough." Talon said as the blindfold was removed. Athena blinked a few times until her vision came into focus. They were surrounded by thick forest, the leaves overhead partially blocking the sunlight, but still provided enough light to be bright.

"Where are we?" Athena asked.

"The whispering forest." Nakeya said.

"Why is it called the whispering forest?" Athena asked worriedly.

"I'll show you tonight." Talon said.

The group came into a clearing. There wasn't much in that clearing except for grass, a few small trees and bushes, and the side of a cliff. The mouth of a cave was in the cliff, a couple of meters away from the ground.

"Is that the cave you guys live in?" Athena asked.

"You ask too many questions Night Fury." Nakeya sneered.

Everyone moved through the cave into a large open space. The ceiling had caved in, leaving light free to stream into the crater. The dragons in the arriving group all split up to go to their own private caves.

Athena looked around at the other dragons in the crater. There were two more Gronkles, another Night Fury with purple eyes, a Nightmare, a Nadder, and a Zippleback.

"Whatever you do, don't look Tess in the eyes." Talon whispered to her.

"Who's Tess?" Athena whispered back.

"The Night Fury with the purple eyes that's glaring at you. She's got a bit of a problem with the princess of Darkoba."

"Which princess?"

"You." He led her through another tunnel to a smaller cave with a small fire burning inside it, keeping it somewhat lit and warm.

"So this is where you live?" Athena said.

"Yep. Home sweet home. I know it's not what you're used to, but it's home for me, for now." Talon said.

"What do you mean, for now?" Athena asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Talon said. Athena rolled her eyes. Then Talon looked over into the shadows of the cave. "It's alright. She's not going to bite you."

A small Night Fury, about 10 years old, crept out from the shadows. He had the same acid green eyes that Talon did.

"That's Toothless, my kid brother." Talon said.

"Hi." Toothless said, eyeing the newcomer in his cave.

"Hi." Athena smiled back at the younger Fury. Toothless went around the cave and lay down on a ledge, watching Athena carefully.

After a while, the orange and red Nightmare came to the cave. "Talon, we're having a meeting." He said. Talon nodded, knowing what this meant, and got up to follow. "Bring the prisoner." The Nightmare added.

"She's not a prisoner." Talon said, motioning for Athena to follow. The trio made their way up to the main crater again. All the other dragons were there.

"So, Talon. Tell us why you have brought the princess of Darkoba to us." The other Nadder, a light green one, asked him.

"She's a friend. She needs a place to stay. Isn't that the entire point of this place?" Talon answered.

"She's the princess of Darkoba!" The purple eyes Night Fury, Tess, said. "She'll draw the guards here and get us all captured!"

"No one's going to find us here!" Talon said. "Dragons have lived here for 50 years without being noticed by Darkoba, and we aren't going to be found now!"

"She'll get us all killed!" Tess growled.

"Not if I kill you first." Talon snarled back. Their eyes turned to slits.

"Hey! Quit fighting! We have things to discuss!" Nakeya shouted, shooting spikes between the two Furies. They jumped back to avoid getting stabbed and poisoned.

"You're right. I shouldn't be fighting Talon." Tess said smoothly. "I should be fighting her!" Tess pounced at Athena, who quickly moved out of the way and prepared for a counter attack.

She never got the chance though, because a fire ball exploded between the two, causing both girls to jump back.

"Stay away from my niece!" A voice said from the shadows of a tunnel. A figure emerged and Athena's eyes widened in shock.

It was Aleron.

**You all remember Aleron right? Athena's uncle. Well, he was not just another side character. You shall all see what will happen soon! Please Review! ;)**


	9. New Friends, New Enemies

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of TDAT! I'm going to be travelling over the next few days, so the next update will have to wait until the 7****th****, hopefully you can hold out until then. Enjoy this chapter for now! Please Review! Ideas are welcome!**

Athena looked at her uncle like she had just seen a ghost. The head of the royal guard, commander of the royal army, and the king's right hand man and brother, was with the rebels.

Tess backed off.

"Good, you've arrived." The Nightmare said. "Did you bring the others?"

"Of course." Aleron said. Satin, Sari, and Savannah came through the tunnel behind Aleron. Athena just got even more confused.

"Now, I know what you're thinking Athena." He started. "But all will be explained in time. Talon, why don't you introduce our guest to everyone?"

"Yes sir." Talon nodded. "Well, you already know Aleron and the three Nadder sisters, and Toothless." He said. "That's Nakeya and Felix." He pointed to the yellow Nadder and the Nightmare that had been talking.

He pointed to the Gronkles, blue, purple, and orange. "That's Stuart, Pippa, and Zack." Then he pointed to the light green Nadder and Nightmare. "That's Zaltana and Juliet." Next he pointed to the dark green Zippleback and the orange Zipplebacck. "They're Lucy and Hope, and Kyle and Karl." He paused. "And you've already met Tess." He added, glaring at the other Night Fury.

Felix stepped in. "What's the status in Darkoba, Aleron?"

"Everyone is looking for these two. I suggest we lay low for a while until things calm down." Aleron said. "Let me talk to my niece."

Talon nodded. Everyone split up to do whatever they were doing before the meeting, and Aleron and Athena went outside. The clearing they were in had a stream running through it, but other than that looked exactly the same as the one Athena had been in before.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. I've been lying to you and your family for your whole life, but you need to understand why I'm here." Aleron said.

"What's going on?" Athena asked.

Aleron sighed. "When you were born, you had a blue mark on your tail fin. It's still there; it's just faded darker so it's not that noticeable. I knew what it meant, so I went to Zaltana. She's a sorceress, and she knows the legendary mountains better than anyone. She had helped people for 50 years to live in peace here instead of in the villages of the kingdoms. There aren't many left, but you've met who's here."

"What does any of this have to do with me? And why was I never told about my tail fin?" Athena questioned.

"Have you ever heard of the great dragon queen Elayne?" Aleron asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Athena said.

"You're her descendant. You are the next great dragon queen of the mountains." Her uncle said.

***** A few hours later *****

A very stunned and shocked Athena walked into the cave, supported by Talon.

"So you passed out when your uncle told you who you really are?" Talon said.

"I guess." Athena answered.

"Well, it's a lot for a dragon to here. I mean, it would shock anyone to hear that they're the next _immortal _queen of the Legendary Mountains." Talon said.

"Immortal?"

"I'll explain later." Talon said. "You should get some rest. Any more questions you would like to ask, oh great queen of questioning?" Talon mock bowed.

Athena laughed, and then got all serious. "Why does Tess hate me?"

"Tess believes that she should be royalty no matter what. If she can't be the queen of the Legendary Mountains, she wants to be queen of a country. When she found out you could be both, she got jealous. If something happened to your brother, you would be the next queen of Darkoba, so she swore that if she ever got the chance, she would take the throne away from you." Talon explained.

"So she'll do anything to get me out of her way?" Athena said, making sure.

"Yeah, pretty much." Talon said.

"One more question. Were you sent to keep an eye on me by the group ten years ago?" Athena asked.

"No, that was purely coincidental. Only found out you were queen last week." Talon answered.

Athena nodded sleepily and put her head down, falling asleep. Talon looked over at his brother.

"You know we're going to have to leave soon, don't you."

Toothless nodded. "Where will we go?"

"North, to the human island of Berkoshta. Then south to the Isle of Night."

"The Isle of Night?" You mean?" The 10 year old said.

"Yes Talon answered, looking at Athena. "I'm taking Athena to the Fountain of Youth."

***** Meanwhile *****

In the darkness of the deserted cove, Finley stared at the charred area of ground that used to hold a fire.

He growled at the thought of Athena running away with a traitor. He was the crowned prince of Shakola. She could have been his queen. Instead, he chose to run off into the forest with some barbarian and abandon everything.

He would find her. She would marry him, and he would have the most beautiful girl in both kingdoms as his bride.

He looked up suddenly and growled softly as a figure slowly approached. Not aggressively, but more submissively, with a hint of caution.

"My prince." A soft, feminine voice said. The figure, a Night Fury, was cloaked so that you couldn't see her face. "What do you seek?"

"The princess." Finley answered, curious of this stranger.

"Ah, yes. The princess. The beautiful Princess Athena of Darkoba, isn't she?" the sweet voice asked again. Finley nodded. "Well, what if I told you I knew about the location of such a dragon?"

2What are you saying?" Finley asked.

"The girl you seek, and the dragon she left you for. I know where they are, and how to find them." The cloaked figure said.

"What do I have to do?" Finley said. "Show me how to find them!"

"Patience, my prince." The figure said, getting closer. "I think that things would go much smoother fi we both agreed to work together."

Finley nodded in agreement, looking into the strange girl's sickeningly innocent purple eyes.


	10. Their Faults Are Our Fates

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I was travelling over the past few days. I've been really busy over the summer, and summer is still busy for me, so you might have to wait a few days for the next chapter, sorry! But hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!**

**Thanks for reviewing to…**

**SmokeyStorm**

**BoltandMaybelle247**

**LizzyLory**

**Th3-Dragon-Lord**

**Proud2beMexican**

Athena woke up to Talon shaking her awake, again. "Come on. Get up." He whispered.

"What are we doing?" Athena asked, getting up sleepily.

"You wanted to know why this place was called this whispering forest, so I'm going to show you." Talon told her, leading the way through the tunnels.

They left through a cave and went into the forest. When they were going through the forest, Athena noticed that some of the grains from the fields were still growing among the grass. Talon stopped at an old willow tree, hanging upside down from one of the branches.

"What now?" Athena asked.

"Quiet." Talon said. "Listen."

"Listen for what?" Athena said, and then she heard it.

It was just faint enough that you could hear it, but quiet enough that you had to focus to hear it. It was the wind, speaking.

"It's supposed to tell you what your destiny is, and what your fate is." Talon said. "The last thing it told me was that I was going to find a true friend, which was the night before I met you."

Athena listened to the voices.

"_Leave the life you know behind."_

"_A living legend stuck in time."_

"_A place once known but now is lost."_

"_Are you willing to pay the cost?"_

"What does it mean?" Athena said.

"What does what mean?" Talon asked. "The wind is speaking to you, isn't it?"

"Does it always speak in riddles?" Athena asked again.

"It's supposed to be different for everyone." Talon said.

Athena continued listening to the wind, but was disturbed when they heard a twig snap and many voices shooshing someone.

Talon looked at Athena, motioning for her to follow him. They silently crept through the forest to where the voices had come from.

There was a large group of about 50 guards and knights, as well as Joel, Finley, and Avedis. All of them were in armour, and ready for battle. At the front of the group, beside the two princes and the king, was another Night Fury, but its face was hidden from view.

"How did they find us?" Athena whispered.

"I don't know. Can you see who the other dragon is?" Talon answered.

"No. Their face is hidden. But they're leading the others to the caves." Athena said.

Talon nodded. "We've been spied on."

******* 5 minutes later *******

Talon and Athena ran into Zaltana's cave, where she was organizing small coloured rocks in patterns on the floor.

"What brings you here with such urgency?" Zaltana said in her soft, wise voice.

"There are intruders heading towards the caves." Talon reported.

"Who?"

"The king and prince of Darkoba, the prince of Shakola, and some of their troops." Athena answered.

Zaltana looked at them with worry. "Go wake the others." She said urgently, gathering up the stones and placing them, along with other artifact's, in a leather bag.

"Wait. There's someone leading them here." Athena said.

"Their faults are our fates." was all Zaltana said. Then she ran out of the cave to wake up Aleron and the three Nadder sisters.

Talon and Athena went to wake up everyone else. "Go get my brother. Meet me outside on the tall rock." Talon told her.

"Tall rock?"

"Toothless will know where that is."

Athena nodded and headed back to the cave. Talon went to wake up the others.

When Athena reached the smaller cave, the younger Night Fury was awake and staring at her with curious eyes. "We have to leave, don't we?"

"Yes, but it'll be okay. We just have to meet your brother at the tall rock. Do you know where that is?" Athena said. Toothless nodded and led the way.

"How did you know we had to leave?" Athena asked.

"I could hear you through the caves, they echo." Tothless answered.

Athena nodded. They flew out of the cave system and onto a huge boulder.

"Good, you're here." Talon said, flying up to meet them. Behind him were Zaltana, Nakeya, Zack, and Stuart. Other dragons were flying out of other caves and hiding up in trees and rocks on the mountain.

"Aleron, Satin, Savvanah, and Sari are on their way back to the castle." Felix said, flying over to them. "I told them that we were going to contact them when everything was safer. I can't find Tess, though."

"I wonder why?" Talon said sarcastically.

Nakeya growled. "I always hated that…" Felix coughed, cutting her off. Nakeya rolled her eyes.

"So Tess is a traitor, we've got royals from not one but two countries after us, and we're being attacked for the first time in 50 years." Stuart said, summing up the situation they were in.

Everyone nodded, and then the first fire ball exploded into the mountain.

**Alright, hope you guys like this chapter! The adventure has begun! And I get that earlier behind and time don't really rhyme, but it's close enough. Please review!**


	11. Forest Chase

**Yay! New chapter! There will probably be more time in between updates because I have a lot of stuff to do in life and other stories to work on as well, but there will be updates! I promise! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!**

**Thanks for reviews from…**

**BoltandMaybelle247**

**Proud2beMexican**

**LizzyLory**

**Wilson(Anonymous)**

The side of the mountain blew up, sending buts of rock and dirt everywhere. The group of dragons ducked behind the rock to get out of the way as rock showered down from another explosion.

"Everyone get down!" Felix yelled. They all ducked down behind the rock for cover from more explosions.

"Spread out!" The King ordered.

"We need to get out of here!" Zack whispered.

They split into 2 groups with Athena, Zaltana, Felix, and Toothless going one way and Talon, Stuart, Nakeya, and Zack going another.

Athena's POV

We ran through the forest. There were still explosions happening in the mountain and yells were heard as knights searched for us. If we kept running, we could probably have a good chance of getting away. Probably.

Suddenly, a plasma blast exploded in front of us, causing my group to stop suddenly. I turned around to see my dad, my brother, and a bunch of guards.

"Surrender! If you don't attack, we won't hurt you!" My dad said. Felix snarled. The guards readied for attack. Felix realized that we were outnumbered and stood down.

"Athena! Come home." My brother said.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Come back to the kingdom!" Joel said.

"That's not my home anymore!" I retorted.

"I never said it was an option." Joel said, narrowing his eyes.

My dad motioned for three of the guards to come forward. They did, and grabbed me.

"No! Let me go! Don't touch me!" I screamed, slapping a Nadder in the face with my tail. He bled heavily from the now broken nose, and backed away. He also had a scratch below his left eye. I fought off the other two, who ended up with multiple scratches, and another with a broken nose. Felix, meanwhile, fought off a Nightmare and a gronkle.

I backed away from the guards, snarling. Felix growled again.

"You're outnumbered. What are you gonna do?" Joel said. Zaltana stepped forward with something wrapped in her tail.

"Unwise your choices are. Think before your words." She said. Then she flicked her tail and a dust flew over the guards and my family. When they breathed it in, they passed out on the ground.

"They will not be asleep for long. To safety we must go, before they catch us." She said. I nodded and the four of us headed out again. We reached the place we were meeting the others at, and hid in the trees to wait.

Talon's POV

Nakeya, Zack, Stuart, and I ran around the trees, dodging the fire and spikes shot at us.

"We need to lose them!" Nakeya yelled,, flicking spikes behind us.

"You think I haven't thought of that already!" I yelled back.

We all ducked as Nadder spikes were thrown at us.

"They're catching up! We'll have to fight sooner or later!" Stuart said. In the near distance, the voices of the dragons chasing us grew louder.

"Well it's a good thing we know how to fight then." Zack said.

We all got into a fighting position as Finley and a bunch of guards jumped through the bushes. Why Finley was stupid enough to fight with his injuries, I don't know.

Finley tackled me, but I clawed his face. Finley tried to counter attack, but I hit his still fractured wing. He growled in pain and backed off behind his forces.

Zack and Stuart blasted them with flaming rocks while Nakeya threw spikes and I shot plasma blasts at our attackers as we disappeared through the trees. We all ran back into the forest, and I looked back with just enough time to see Stuart crumple to the ground, a poisonous Nadder spike in his shoulder.

**Alright, I know that this chapter is slightly shorter, but it was pretty good, I think. The adventure has begun as the group leaves the outskirts of Darkoba. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review! If you have any ideas for the adventure, I would like to hear them, and I will see if I am able to work them into the plot I have ready!**


	12. There Is No Escape

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been travelling, and we changed our wifi server, so we didn't have internet for a while, and we had to reset my computer, so I couldn't upload. And next I was getting ready for the horse show I'm going to in a couple of days. (Which, to make matters worse, my horse's tail is matted with burrs. 'Joy') Anyways, I'll be at the hose show for a few days, and then I'm going camping for a week, so there will be a while between updates. I'll try and upload another chapter after this one before then though! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Thanks for reviewing to…**

**Proud2beMexican**

**WilsonAnonymous**

**The3-Dragon-Lord**

**LizzyLory**

Nakeya, Talon, and Zack ran breathlessly towards the meeting point. They finally stopped under the cover of the trees.

"Did we lose them?" Zack asked. Nakeya nodded. "Good." The orange Gronkle said.

Talon looked up into the trees. "I think it's okay to come down now."

Athena, Zaltana, Felix, and Toothless jumped down from the trees.

"We have to move. They won't be long." Felix said. "Where's Stuart?"

"Uh. Stuart… didn't make it." Talon sighed.

"Honour him, we will, as soon as we get away." Zaltana said. Everyone nodded.

"I know where we can go." Talon said. The group followed him until they came to a river. "We can camp on the river. That way, we'll have water, but can move our position every day. I think the river follows a canyon that leads to the ocean." Talon said.

After scoping out the area to make sure they weren't being watched, everyone went to sleep, hiding away in the forest as best they could. Each took watch to make sure the guards didn't come back.

Over the following week, the seven dragons travelled along the river towards the coast. Talon was right about the canyon, and soon the North Seas were in sight.

"There it is." Athena said, looking out over the ocean as they reached the cliffs at its edge.

"You've never seen anything like this before, have you?" Nakeya spoke up.

"Only in books. It's a lot better in person." Athena answered, gazing over the ocean.

"Books and pictures can never substitute for real life." Zaltana commented, coming to stand next to Athena.

"We'll camp here for the night, then keep moving in the morning." Felix said.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Zack asked, trying to get more detail.

"That way." Toothless pointed out over the ocean.

"But we're already at the ocean's edge. We can't go any further." Athena said, confused.

"Sure we can." Talon responded.

"How."

"We fly over it." Talon responded again.

"Isn't it a bit far do to that?" Athena asked.

"There's an island out there, called Berkoshta." Felix said. "We'll stop there after we fly away, and then figure out where we're going from there."

Zaltana looked up at the darkening sky. "As the sun sleeps, so do we. Our strength is of much value at this time."

Zack nodded. "I'll take first watch."

Everyone went to sleep, concealed by the willow trees near the cliffs, getting ready for tomorrow.

Athena blinked awake in the dark. She could here the waves crashing against the cliffs. With her night vision, she could see Felix waking up Talon.

"You're watch." Felix said. "Wake up Nakeya when the moon reaches that point." He said, pointing to the sky. Talon nodded.

"Wait. " Talon said as Felix turned to go back to sleep.

"Talon, I'm really tired. What do you want?"

"I think we should go south after Berkoshta."

"Why? To where?"

"The Isle of Night." Talon whispered. Athena's ears perked up slightly as she wondered what this Isle of Night was, and tried to listen better.

"Are you crazy? That's way too far south and in completely unknown territory!" Felix yell-whispered.

"People have gone there before." Talon argued.

"And none of them have ever come back!" Felix said. "It's t far, and to dangerous."

"Darkoba would never be able to find us there." Talon said, continuing to try and convince Felix to agree.

"There are plenty of other places that they won't find us either." Felix said, turning back around.

Athena wasn't sure if they kept arguing or not, but she didn't care, because she just wanted to sleep.

Athena ran through the tropical forest on an island she had never been on before. There was something chasing after her, but she couldn't see what it was. All she knew was that it was yelling after her, and clearly psychotic.

In the distance she could here explosions and cries of [ain. There were also people yelling. She was sure she had heard the voices before, but she couldn't figure out who they were.

The sky was black, but there were no stars. The air felt like heavy smoke that burnt her lungs when she breathed. The rain was on fire.

Athena ran blindly through the forest, stumbling over nothing, and falling into a cave that immediately sealed off. She looked around in the darkness frantically, searching for an escape, but there was no way out.

She heard an evil laugh, and whipped around, coming face to face with purple eyes.

"It has begun."


	13. Storms Are Stronger Than Wings

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I was camping and at a horse show. I also have a bit of writers block, so if you have any ideas for the story, I would love to hear them and think about how I can incorporate them into the story. Anyways, here's the newest chapter! Please review!**

**Thanks for reviews… LizzyLory, BoltandMaybelle247, johnnylee619, SmokeyStorm, Proud2beMexican, DragonDude23**

Athena jumped awake from her dream, almost knocking over Talon in the process.

"Whoa!" Talon dodged her wings. "It's just me, relax!"

"Sorry." Athena said shyly, calming down. "Crazy dream."

"Well, at least you're awake. We're leaving soon.

They turned and walked over to where the others were gathering, at the edge of the cliffs.

"So we're flying over the ocean?" Athena said sceptically, waiting for them to say it was a joke and they were following the coast.

"No, we're going to swim across it." Nakeya said sarcastically. Athena rolled her eyes at the Nadder.

The seven dragons took off over the ocean. Considering that it was an ocean, there wasn't that much to see except open water once the land surrounding Darkoba disappeared. Soon, all they could see was waves.

When it got dark, the wind picked up and it started to rain. The dragons struggled to remain on a straight path to the island. If they strayed even a few hundred metres away, they could miss the island entirely and fly endlessly over the ocean until they dropped from exhaustion and drowned.

"We need to find land!" Zack yelled over the wind.

"Nice of you to tell us, Captain Obvious!" Nakeya yelled back.

"It's only a few more miles! We should be alright!" Felix yelled. They flew the few miles, the wind picking up even more, and there was still no island. Their wings beat against the wind as they desperately tried not to be blown away by the wind storm.

"Where's the island?!" Athena yelled.

"I don't know, maybe we misjudged the distance!" Felix yelled.

"Wait! Maybe the island just grew wings and flew away!" Nakeya yelled sarcastically, as always.

"We've got to find it soon! I don't want to drown!" Zack yelled.

"Oh yeah! That's really reassuring!" Talon yelled back. Zaltana and Toothless hovered a few metres away, observing the argument with slight amusement.

"Wait! What's that!" Athena yelled, nodding towards a shadow in the distance.

"Maybe it's land!" Talon yelled hopefully.

"It might not be Berkoshta." Felix warned.

"Who cares!" Talon yelled back, already flying towards the island. The other six dragons followed hurriedly. While they were flying to the island, the wind switched directions so that they flew against the wind, making the fly almost twice as long as a normal flight. When they finally got to the island, Zack face planted into the ground.

"Land!" He yelled happily. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

"I think I see a cave over there!" Felix said, pointing to a dark shadow on a cliff face. Everyone agreed to go into he cave, and they all ran into it and curled up for a well-deserved nap as it started to hail.

When the seven dragons awoke, the storm had passed and the small island they were on was shrouded in a thin mist. Upon looking around, they found that they had landed on a small land mass only a hundred feet or less across with two trees and a small cave.

"Now what?" Zazck asked grumpily. Athena had found that his attitude had been getting worse every day they had been traveling, even though he seemed to be trying to control it.

"We wait for the fog to go away I guess." Athena suggested.

"I thought you only asked questions." Nakeya teased. Athena rolled her eyes, and Talon laughed a bit.

They all just sat quietly, waiting for the fog to pass. Felix caught a few fish for everyone, and Zaltana started to reorganize the bags of objects she had brought, including the inscribed rocks. Everyone was very curious about the rocks, but they couldn't figure out what the symbols on the rocks meant, and Zaltana didn't speak about them.

They were all very bored, and about to fly through the mist anyway, when they saw the ship sailing past their small island.


	14. Berkoshta

**80 reviews! I never imagined that this story would get that many reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks! Anyways here's the new chapter! I'm sorry for the huge gaps in between updates, but I'm just a really busy person with a lot of stories to work on, plus I've got school to worry about and my family does a lot of travelling for events and stuff like that. That and I need a new computer because mine is REALLY slow, so sometimes I have to wait until I can get a school computer to upload. I will keep trying to upload as much as I can. Thanks for reading you guys!**

The Viking ship sailed through the mist towards the island. The sails were burnt and smelled of smoke.

"Humans!" Athena gasped, looking curiously at the strange beings.

"We must be near Berkoshta." Felix said.

"I think they're sailing back to their island. We could follow them." Nakeya suggested.

Everyone agreed, and they set out when they were a safe distance from the ship, following slowly. Soon, they came into view of the island. It was a large island with a tall mountain and a village on the southern coast line. Many other humans were gathering at the docks to greet the arriving ones.

"What is this place?" Athena said, staring down at her new surroundings.

"It's Berkoshta. The humans call it Berk. A lot of other dragons live here, as well as the humans, called the Hooligans, I think." Talon explained.

"Except Night Furies." Zack said. "You guys don't belong here." He said pointedly at the three Night Furies flying by him.

"Chill Zack." Nakeya said, swatting her tail by his face. The purple Nadder flew over to Athena. "He's just grumpy because his uncle got killed by humans here a few years ago." She explained blankly.

Athena just nodded and looked over at Zack's scowling face. His attitude seemed to be getting worse every day.

"Let's land over hear." Felix suggested, flying towards the forest behind the biggest house at the top of the hill. They landed and took a moment to rest. After all, they had just flown over an ocean.

A door opened at the back of a building, and 6 young human children rushed out onto the grass. There was a boy with black hair swinging a small club, trying to impress a blonde girl holding a toy axe. Another blonde girl and a blonde boy, who looked like twins, tackled each other to the ground. A larger with blonde hair came out holding a toy sword. Lastly, a boy with reddish brown, who was smaller than the other kids, stumbled out of the door, holding a book. The dragons watched the children play. They looked around 6 or 7, and had no idea that there were 7 dragons less than 100 metres away from them. After the kids were called away by their parents, Toothless was the first to quietly speak.

"Can I stay on the island?" Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"You want to stay on the island!? You're, like, 10!" Nakeya said a bit too loudly.

Felix spoke up. "I agree with Nakeya. You're too young to be on your own on an island this dangerous."

Zaltana looked down at the smaller dragon. "Fate will guide where your wings take you." The light green dragon advised in her wise voice.

The dragons moved away from the village and into the forest. They made camp and Zaltana broke out the rocks again. As it got dark, Talon and Athena went out to find fish. When they returned, a fire had been started for warmth, and the 7 dragons ate.

Later that night, everyone was listening to the sounds and lights that came from the village as it was raided by the local dragons. Dragons were yelling orders and information to each other, and sometimes calling for help. Occasionally you would hear the war cries if the Vikings, and sometimes a dragon cry out in pain. Lights from explosions and fires lit up the sky around the village with an orange glow.

"Should we help them?" Nakeya asked.

"No, we shouldn't risk our lives a leader we don't serve." Felix answered. "We have to focus on deciding where we are coin to go next." Talon opened his mouth to speak. "If you say what I think you're going to say, I'll break your tail!" He snapped immediately. Talon shut his mouth quickly and turned back to watching the sky.

Athena sighed and looked around. Felix, Nakeya, and Talon were watching the sky. Toothless was watching Zaltana organize the small rocks, and Zack was muttering to himself a few metres away from the group. She scanned the forest, looking for any signs of danger. Something caught her eye, and she took a closer look.

"Uh, guys. Humans." She said. Everyone looked up to see a large man with a missing arm and leg leading a small boy, the smallest one they had seen earlier, through the forest. The dragons all say quietly and listened to what the humans were saying.

"But I want to stay and help Gobber." The boy said to the man.

"No, it's too dangerous for you. You stay out here and guard this house." Gobber said, pointing to the small shed that smelled like herbs.

The boy walked over to the door of the shed and opened it. "I'm going to be the best dragon slayer ever one day." He said confidently.

"I'm sure you will be." Gobber smile at the small boy. "Now you, stay, put, there." He pointed to the shed. Then turned and walked back towards the village. The boy went into the shed and closed the door behind him.

The dragons were silent for a bit, and then a crash was heard from the inside of the shed, meaning that the boy had obviously broken something. Zaltana turned to Toothless.

"You find this queen dragon, and act like you are in her control, you must. Understand youngling?" The young dragon nodded.

Everyone said goodbye to the youngest embed of the group, and watches as he flew off in the direction that the dragons with food were flying.

"I'm going after him." Nakeya said.

"Under the force of the queen, you will end up." Zaltana warned.

"It doesn't matter. He's too young to be on his own. The least I can do is make sure he stays alive." Nakeya argued, already getting ready to take off.

"Nakeya! Stay where." Felix ordered. But it was too late. Nakeya had already taken off in the direction of the raid.

Talon sighed. "There's no way of stopping her now. She's too stubborn."

"She's a strong fighter. I'm sure she'll be fine." Athena said, trying to stay optimistic. And that was the last that they ever saw of Toothless and Nakeya.


End file.
